What Ifs
by gryffindortrekkie13
Summary: Songfic - Draco and Hermione - What if I was meant for you? And what if you were meant for me?


**What Ifs**

 **(Song by Kane Brown)**

 **Copyright: Not mine**

Draco Malfoy hated her. He hated hope, he hated love and he hated his stupid brain. He couldn't stand to look at her so much that he practically couldn't keep his eyes off her, as contradicting as that sounds. He hated himself for being attracted to her but he couldn't help it. The worst part about it was that she would never even give him a chance, never, not in a million years. He knew in his heart that he was right for her. They would be unbeatable together. Her brains, his swagger. Her heart and his confidence. But she couldn't see that. Draco felt his heart thump in his chest, his fellow Slytherins were oblivious to the drum solo that was going on inside him. Love was an annoyingly infuriating thing.

 _You say what if I hurt you, what if I leave you_

 _What if I find somebody else and I don't need you_

 _What if this goes south, what if I mess you up_

 _You say what if I break your heart in two then what_

In all those Head Boy and Head Girl meetings, prim, proper Head Girl Hermione Granger, would talk to him politely and cordially. He knew that it would be hard for her to forgive him after all he had done in the past, but he had tried extremely hard to make up for the mistakes of his youth. Draco had grown up. Yes, he was continually scathing and sarcastic, obnoxious and cocky, but he was a better person now, the war had taken care of that. He had to thank his lucky stars and the cursed Potter and his friends that he was not in Azkaban now. He hated that he owed them. In the Wizarding World debts were very important things that held a lot of standing in the culture so he couldn't just walk away. Even if he wanted to walk away, he couldn't, he was in far too deep over his head. She wasn't looking at him. She was reading a book, as usual, and he stared hard at her, wishing for her to look up. He thought how it felt to kiss her and how it felt to hold her in his arms. How could she not see how right it was? 

_What if I was made for you and you were made for me_

 _What if this is it, what if it's meant to be_

 _What if I ain't one of them fools just playin' some game_

 _What if I just pulled you close, what if I leaned in_

 _And the stars line up and it's our last first kiss_

 _What if one of these days baby I'd go and change your name_

 _What if I loved all these what ifs away_

This was serious for him. Draco Malfoy didn't just sleep around anymore, he didn't just kiss any girl that happened to come along. It was that stupid Weaselbee and Pothead that were keeping her away from him. All those night in the Head common room when Draco and Hermione had studied together and did other things together, how could she not want that all the time? Draco felt it in his heart, no, in his soul, in his heart and soul that they were meant to be together. Only a guy like Draco could ever make Hermione happy. Weaselbee was hopelessly underqualified. She was too good for him. In fact, she was too good for everyone save himself, Draco. Draco's days of caring what people thought about him were long over. He wasn't popular at the Slytherin table anymore, the two places he felt he belonged in these days were the library and Hermione and his common room. The library was their place, between the stacks of books, sitting down at wooden tables underneath long beautiful glass windows, the library was almost as beautiful as her. Scratch that, not even close as beautiful as her. They would be the best-looking couple in magical Britain, maybe even Europe itself.

 _What if the sky falls (sky falls) or the sun stops burnin'_

 _We could worry about them what ifs 'til the world stops turnin'_

 _Or I could kiss you (you should kiss me), what if you liked it (bet I'd like it)_

 _Well we ain't never gonna know unless we try it_

He thought achingly of what their kids would hypothetically look like before scolding himself. They would have light brown hair, maybe one of them would inherit Draco's sleek blonde hair and another would inherit her wild curls. One might have gray eyes and Draco hoped that at least one of them would get Hermione's big brown eyes. They would be scarily intelligent and clever, a perfect mix between Gryffindor and Slytherin. They would have her passion and his snark. Her empathy and Draco's ambition. But that dream would never happen if Hermione didn't open her eyes to him. He had come to her, one night, and had told her what he felt. It was hard for him, probably one of the hardest things he had ever done and she had just looked at him in return, not saying anything, just looking. Her eyes had turned sad and quiet. Draco had panicked, he had kissed her and kissed her again. He had told her that he loved her and that he wanted to be with her. He had promised to never leave her, and that he would never hurt her again. She'd pulled away from him then, her hair falling into her face, her eyes conflicted. She'd told him she had to think about it and Draco had never heard a more painful sentence in his entire life. That had been one week ago. Draco was dying.

 _What if I was made for you and you were made for me_

 _What if this is it, what if it's meant to be_

 _What if I ain't one of them fools just playin' some game_

 _What if I just pulled you close, what if I leaned in_

 _And the stars line up and it's our last first kiss_

 _What if one of these days baby I'd go and change your name_

 _What if I loved all these what ifs away_

He couldn't live without her. He refused to do it. So if she decided she didn't want him back, which is what it was looking like right now he might as well start heading to the Astronomy tower right away for a head start. He ran a hand through his hair, feeling the normally impeccable strands fall over his eyes and over his forehead. She was looking at him now, from across the hall. He felt her gaze and quickly swept his eyes over to meet hers. Her brown eyes looked startled as his cold gray ones stared into hers with a passion that was coming from Draco's very core. She was driving him crazy. He was up the wall, and he had officially crossed the bend into mad insanity. Was he insane or was he lovesick? He wondered curiously as he stared at her. He gritted his teeth. Being away from her was physically hurting him. She was blushing, her cheeks turning red.

 _You say what if I hurt you, what if I leave you_

 _What if I find somebody else and I don't need you_

Draco shook his head darkly at her and broke their eye contact. He couldn't deal with this any longer. In that moment, he hated her again, he hated her so much that he couldn't bear to raise his eyes to her again.

 _What if I was made for you and you were made for me_

 _What if this is it, what if it's meant to be_

 _What if I ain't one of them fools just playin' some game_

 _What if I just pulled you close, what if I leaned in_

 _And the stars line up and it's our last first kiss_

 _What if one of these days baby I'd go and change your name_

 _What if I loved all these what ifs away_

Draco's head was full of dark thoughts and self-pitying criticism when the noise around him suddenly grew dim. It wasn't his ears, the Great Hall had suddenly become very very quiet. Draco picked at the toast on his plate in disgust. The silence was unnerving but he didn't dare look up for fear of seeing her eyes on him again. Then somebody tapped him on the shoulder. Draco could feel the eyes of everyone in the Great Hall staring at him and apprehension stirred uncomfortably in his stomach . He glanced up to see the very person that been haunting his dreams and daydreams standing in front of him. Her gaze was fierce and affectionate. She was smiling, her chestnut brown hair framing her face and her big brown eyes light and warm. Draco couldn't look away, his heart was pounding and he felt flushed. Who knew that some girl could have this sort of power over Draco Malfoy.

"Alright then" She said, her voice soft but strong.

Draco stood up sharply. Was she saying what he thought she was saying? Draco felt his heart swell in his chest and he couldn't help grinning like a fool. His face actually hurt from smiling so hard. The students are them were silent but Draco didn't spare them a single thought. He stood a step forwards and kissed her hard. His hands were on her cheeks and her hands touched his waist. When they finally pulled away from each other Draco had probably never felt happier in his life. Her eyes were bright and loving and he knew he probably looked deranged but he didn't care. She loved him back! He pulled her closer against him and kissed her again.

 _What if?_


End file.
